Honey
Honey is Marvin Ellis' third and current wife and the best friend of Jessica Huang. History Season 1 In her debut, "The Shunning", Deidre and the other neighborhood girls were gossiping about Honey, with Evan present in the room. They accused Honey of having caused the divorce of a marriage between Marvin and Sarah and getting a hair salon boycotted. At this time, Jessica was trying to fit in with people and make new friends in the neighborhood. Being the only woman in the whole neighborhood who is willing to eat her homemade tofu and like Stephen King movies as much as she does, she befriended Honey. This was all until Evan told her and Louis the news about what she did, making Louis push her not to ruin her reputation with the other girls by befriending her. Honey later on mourns that these were all regrettable mistakes that she isn't proud of, and therefore Jessica was able to see that Honey isn't such a bad person after all. Honey also served as persuading Jessica to pursue her dream of becoming a house realtor and not give up just because the real estate license exam was difficult. In the same episode, Eddie formed an attraction to Honey and wanted to get her attention, even though this was mainly to impress his friends. After already being bullied and shunned by the other neighborhood girls, Honey was the victim of Eddie throwing cards at her the way people throw money at strippers, making her feel like that's all she's good for. After her friendship with Jessica was reconciled, she went back to Eddie and made an agreement with him. She would hug him in front of his friends, to restore his cool factor with them. So they did, and Eddie grabbed her butt, making things very uncomfortable for her. Eddie's feelings of attraction for Honey quickly ended afterwards, as Honey's stepdaughter, Nicole Ellis came back to the neighborhood, and Eddie fell in love with her. Season 2 Honey began to form somewhat of a friendship with Nicole, which became strained when Nicole either rifled through her purse for money or asked Marvin for money, which prompted Marvin to tell Honey to give the money as Honey got her money from him. Honey purchased parenting books, although Jessica wondered why Honey would have to parent her, claiming that she was a stepmother and not her actual mother and therefore, in her eyes, would have to do nothing but day-drink and criticize her weight. Jessica then told her that children were not old enough to not be controlled and that they were pawns, while the mothers were the queens of the chessboard, and that Honey should just say no to Nicole next time. Honey did not want this at first, wishing to remain friends with Nicole, causing Jessica to wonder why American parents were so keen on being friends with their children. Honey attempted to follow Jessica's advice but was unable to say "no" and instead hid in the bathroom in the purse while running the shower in order to avoid the encounter. Honey later notified Jessica that Eddie was tutoring Nicole, believing it was a chess move by Jessica to trick Eddie into studying. As a result, Jessica increased the amount of tutoring students Eddie had, which led to Chris joining the class and entering into a relationship with Nicole, breaking Eddie's heart. While Jessica was unaware of this, Honey spoke with Nicole as a friend and realized what had happened, and passed the information on to Jessica.Boy II Man Honey later had renovations done to her house to remove Marvin's ex-wife's presence and belongings, although she kept her horse murals. She then spoke with Jenny Huang, offering her condolences for the loss of her boyfriend, Charles. Honey was used as a medium to communicate between Jenny and Jessica, which she found difficult as she did not understand or speak Chinese. She was then saddened when she realized she did not know where her mother currently was. Shortly after, Honey became an investment partner with Jessica in the latter's attempts to invest in properties to renovate them and sell them for a higher price.The Fall Ball Within a week, they purchased a house and had it renovated, and prepared to have it sold on the market, with Jessica foregoing termite extermination costs as she did not believe in their existence. After angering a bunch of teenage boys, Jessica and the house became their target, with the boys initially drawing a penis on the dust of her minivan, with Honey informing her what it really was. On Halloween night, Honey stood on the property's porch dressed as Miss Piggy to help defend the house, although she left shortly after when Marvin arrived, dressed as Kermit the Frog, to pick her up as the pair has RSVP'd to an adults' Halloween party. As she left, she apologized to Jessica but told her that she still loved her.Miracle on Dead Street Honey was invited by Louis to "Huangsgiving", where she brought wine bottles. She unintentionally earned the ire of Evan though when she took his table decorations off his potatoes to place them on her wine bottles and later using them as finger puppets.Huangsgiving Honey and Jessica soon managed to get the termites treated in their investment property and were preparing to have it listed on the market. Honey thought that they should serve quiches at the open house and attend a team-building workshop seminar, which Jessica shut down as being a waste of money. Honey accepted this until discovering that Jessica spend $500 of their money every month on a fortune teller named Madame Xing, and wished to understand why Jessica thought fortune-telling was worth $500 a month but refused to spend less than that on quiches and a seminar. They then called Madame Xing, who warned them not to sell the property for three months claiming that there was "darkness" in the house that needed to be cleansed. While Jessica construed this as wise, Honey believed it to be a scam and berated Jessica for not believing in her ideas; Jessica replied that Honey's ideas were bad, Honey replied that she was a sucker for being scammed by Madame Xing, which led to Jessica immediately ending their friendship. Honey was hurt by her actions and even more hurt when Jessica sent Evan to give back her belongings. Jessica soon realized that she missed Honey a lot and that Honey was her best friend, and not wanting to lose her, went back to her; however, as Jessica could not bring herself to apologize for her actions, she merely attempted to pretend like nothing ever happened, which Honey responded with by informing her that she could not do that and that their friendship truly was over. Honey then attended the workshop seminar only to find Jessica there as well; Jessica apologized and the pair mended their friendship. Jessica then forewent Madame Xing's advice and decided to trust Honey and put the house on the market, only for them to be notified that there was black mold in the attic and that they could not put the house on the market yet as it would take three months to eradicate it.We Done Son As the Christmas season began, Honey did Marvin's makeup when the latter agreed to play Santa at Cattleman's Ranch Steakhouse at the Huangs' bequest. It was also revealed that she spent a summer as a lesbian, and fondly reminisced on where Lorraine, the woman she had relations with, was and what she was up to. She was later contacted by Jessica for help, as Jessica needed her makeup expertise to dress up as a female Chinese Santa.The Real Santa A few months later, as Chinese New Year approached, Jessica asked Honey to watch over the house and water the plants as the Huang family headed back to Washington, D.C. for the holidays. However, due to Louis messing up the flight date, the Huang family never went back to Chinatown, which upset the family. In order to make amends, Louis attempted to have a makeshift Chinese New Year celebration at Cattleman's and asked the workers and his friends for help; Honey, whose hairdresser used to be Janet Jackson's prop guy, procured Chinese lanterns. She then asked Jessica questions about Chinese New Year as they all enjoyed their dinner.Year of the Rat The day before Valentine's Day, Honey and Marvin invited the Huangs for dinner at their house, although they left early to retreat to the bedroom for sex. As they were getting ready to turn in for the night, Honey asked Marvin if he had noticed that Louis and Jessica only seemed to speak about work and asked if they should take the Huang boys for the night the next day, thereby allowing Louis and Jessica to have a romantic night alone. The next night, Honey prepared sandwiches and walked into Marvin's office, hearing Marvin tell Evan his old war stories. As she asked him whether he had learned anything interesting, Evan revealed to her that she was not Marvin's second wife but actually his third wife, much to her shock. In order to escape from the situation, Marvin told her that he had to take the boys home, only for Honey to point out that she only saw one boy, prompting her to ask where Emery was, and Marvin and Evan left to retrieve him. As Honey was upset, Marvin had Evan and Emery return the next night to act as a buffer from Honey's anger. Honey then invited the boys to the kitchen to make sandwiches. Honey overheard Marvin talk to Emery about romance, and how Honey would make him eggs. Honey then forgave him and asked about his first wife, who was named Lucinda, and why he hid it from her, and he replied that he didn't want her to think that he was bad at marriage. As the two prepared to kiss and make amends, they were interrupted by Evan, who praised the goober grape peanut butter and jelly sandwich.Love and Loopholes Jessica began to get irritated as Louis kept crashing her "girl time" with Honey, as he was no longer staying behind to close up the restaurant, having defected those duties to Mitch instead. The pair attempt to hide at the Denim Turtle, although Louis follows them there, too. Honey asks Jessica if Louis was as 'present' in D.C. as he is now, and Jessica explains that he was not as he spent his free time playing pool with a friend named Hank. Jessica then finds three pool halls in their vicinity and ushers Louis to reinvigorate his love for pool, wanting him to find a friend, thereby spending less time with her and Honey, explaining to Honey that while Louis is friendly, he doesn't have a close or best friend in Orlando. Jessica is initially enthusiastic about Louis successfully making a friend named Tony and playing pool with 'him' at night, only for Louis to reveal that Tony is a woman. Jessica becomes irate at the thought of Louis hanging out with another woman, claiming that adults should not have friends of the opposite sex. Honey attempts to comfort her, assuring her that as it is the '90s now, adults could have opposite-sex friends, citing that she and Marvin were friends first before realizing that Marvin was married at the time and that he had cheated on his wife to be with Honey. Jessica and Honey make their way to the pool hall, witnessing Tony and Louis play, with Honey admitting that while Tony does look sexy, anything could be sexy with the song that was currently playing.Keep 'Em Separated Honey and Jessica, now having their investment property finished with their renovations, decided to list it on the market. Honey offered to take the photos for the listing, divulging that she helped the police department recreate crime scenes. At that moment, Louis came to them with lunch, and Honey relished the fact that she and Jessica both had supportive husbands. Just then, Marvin entered the room and asked where a specific shirt was, as he wanted to wear it for lunch at the country club. Honey responded that she didn't have time to take it to the cleaners as she was busy with the investment project, which Marvin seemed to be unaware of, and that he could take the shirt to the cleaners himself, although Marvin merely replied that he would just cancel lunch at the club. Honey then went and took photos of the house, although she took photos of items in the house rather than the house itself, such as zooming in on a roll of toilet paper, claiming that she wanted to sell the idea of a house rather than the house itself. After Eddie, Evan, and Jessica contract lice, Louis moves into Honey's home; however, Honey speaks with Louis and reminds him of all the hard work Jessica does for him, his mother, and at their home in general, and Louis leaves to take the photos of the investment house and rejoin Jessica once more.Week in Review Honey joined the neighborhood women in watching a season finale of at Jessica's house, with Deidre wondering why Honey was there when she wasn't a fan of the show, to which Honey replied that it's because she was welcome at Jessica's house. While the episode aired, Honey endured insults from Deidre, as she and the neighborhood women still resented her for breaking up Sarah's marriage to Marvin and prompting Sarah to leave their neighborhood following the divorce. Jessica finds herself lacking excitement as she must wait until September for the new season of Melrose Place to air, and Honey suggests that Jessica buy a pool. However, all visible changes to houses, including pool additions, are subject to approval by the HOA (Home Owners Association), and during an HOA meeting, Deidre convinces the other neighborhood women to vote against Jessica having a pool. Jessica, upset, teams up with Honey to find some dirt on Deidre, and upon sneaking outside of her house at night, witness that Deidre actually wears a wig. As Deidre had been claiming she used olive oil in her hair, which Carol-Joan had been using every night to the point of driving her husband to sleep away from her, Honey takes photos and presents them to Carol-Joan along with Jessica. Angered, Carol-Joan reveals to the two that Deidre has a secret herb garden, which is illegal to have as per the HOA manual, with the infraction being grounds for dismissal from the HOA. Honey smiles in her victory as Deidre loses her membership and the women vote to approve Jessica's pool and a cow mailbox that Lisa wanted to have, that Deidre had refused earlier. Honey then returns home, where Evan is waiting for her in the dark. It is revealed that she and Evan had been secretly working from the start to expel Deidre from the HOA, Honey doing so because she wanted the neighborhood women to shun Deidre the way Deidre had her shunned, and Evan doing so because he didn't like that Deidre placed her own self-interests above the HOA, having rejected Lisa's cow mailbox not because it broke any rules but merely because she did not like it. However, Honey's actions are soon discovered by Deidre, who notices that her herb garden is not illegal as it was planted in 1987, with the HOA barring herb gardens planted after 1988, and realizes that Evan would have known this and therefore worked alongside Honey. Deidre exposes this to Jessica, although Jessica is not mad at Honey. Honey explains that life in the neighborhood was bad for her before Jessica came along, and that she didn't want them to turn Jessica against her, although Jessica reassures her that she would never do so. Honey then attends the next HOA meeting at Deidre's house, telling Deidre that she had stayed away from it in the past due to Deidre but that she would not allow Deidre to keep her away anymore. Deidre then adds that she understands why Honey did what she did out of loyalty to her best friend, Jessica, and explains that she is the same, having gone against Honey out of loyalty for her best friend Sarah, Marvin's ex-wife, although Honey is unaware of who Sarah is until Deidre clarifies, much to the latter's vexation.Jessica Place Honey tagged along with Jessica and Jenny when a man named Mr. Jaffrey visited their investment flip house and decided to buy it. However, when Jaffrey stated that he would just rent the house out as it would pay for the house multiple times over, Jessica kicked him out of the house and decided that they should become landlords, even though Honey was against it. Jessica assured her that she would take care of everything, and shortly after informed her that she had found the perfect tenants and that the tenants had given her a check, which she had cashed. As Jessica was preparing to cut checks for Jenny and Honey for their share, she received a phone call from the bank that the tenants' checks had bounced; wanting to hide this from Honey and Jenny, Jessica paid them out of her own account. Honey was ecstatic at having her own money instead of her husband's money and used her share to lease a . Filling it with a full tank of gas, she offered to drive herself and Jessica to New Orleans, although Jessica refused. Once the tenants became squatters, Jessica confessed the truth to Honey, although Honey reassured Jessica and told her that it was okay to mess up, reminding her that Oprah herself, whom Jessica likened herself to, had been fired before going on to become successful. Jessica eventually sold the house to someone else and cut checks for Jenny and Honey's share, although she asked them to consider reinvesting with her in condominiums, with Honey agreeing after Jessica referred to them as "condo-money-ums."Rent Day Jessica later informed Honey that Louis' brother, Gene Huang, was visiting them, and that she had only met him once in Taiwan where he made her feel uncomfortable. Honey asked if Gene had made a pass at her, citing that Marvin's brother Marlon was always doing that in an attempt to get some "vitamin H". Jessica then explained that Gene hadn't done that but that he had given her $200 while refusing to allow her to pay her back, which made her feel uncomfortable. Marvin then entered the room and announced that Marlon had booked a cruise for the two brothers and Honey, adding that Marlon wanted Honey to wear her bikini, which made Honey feel uncomfortable in turn.Bring the Pain Season 3 To be added Season 4 To be added Season 5 To be added Season 6 To be added Personality To be added References Category:Characters Category:Recurring Characters Category:Caucasians Category:Major Characters Category:Females Category:Main Cast